


The River between

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Fluff, Tanabata, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: It's Tanabata. What else?





	The River between

Sometimes, I really adore Ryochan.

He said he wanted to celebrate the fact I survived the stage play, so he treated me to dinner tonight.  
What a coincidence.

He's so busy with his drama lately that I bet he's pretty unaware of which day is today. Well me too, until Shochan brought it up during a conversation, this morning.

He was shy, Ryochan, when he asked me out.  
He did remember I haven't been eating curry for too long already; that's so freaking cute of him.

Well actually, right after that, he complained I'm too skinny right now and I have to gain weight back soon, I told him to shut up since he's the last one who can talk about being skinny, we had a heated argument and I almost thought the date would have been canceled.

But it was not. And as soon as we met later on, he apologized for being an impudent asshole. I laughed, he grinned back, looking exceedingly cute. That was all it took us to go back to the way we are, when it's the two of us alone.

He's been silent most of the time, the kind of silence that's so comfortable between us. That's more than enough for me.

Strolling around Tokyo, how long has it been since we last did this together?  
I can't even remember.

It's quite late, there's almost nobody around here in the Chuo district facing the Tokyo bay right now.  
It feels so good.

I look up, we're approaching the river.  
Then, it's like some flash of inspiration.

"Wait for me here, okay?" I ask him as soon as we reach the white profile of the Chuo Ohashi bridge.  
I don't give him the time to reply, and I start crossing the long, slender bridge. After the typhoon of the other day, the light breeze on my face is almost a pleasure.

Once I'm on the other side of the Sumida river, I text him quickly.

= Happy Tanabata, Ryochan ^-^ =

His reply takes the shape of an incoming call.  
> Are you NUTS, OHKURA?! < he's shouting over the phone. > Where the heck are you gone?! <  
"On the other side," I reply. I try to wave at him, but I cannot see him properly from here.

> Right, on the other side < he grumbles. > And what's the point in leaving me suddenly alone like the most idiotic guy in the world?! <  
"But you're not alone!" I tell him. "I'm here, and that's-"  
> Yeah you're so HERE I cannot even see where you are anymore, can you tell?! < Ryo cuts me off, protesting.

"No, wait, listen, Ryochan. Listen. There's a river, and there's you and me on opposite banks. That's... nice, isn't it? That's our Tanabata."  
He doesn't reply. He simply hangs up.

I sigh, leaning back against a pillar. I take off my baseball cap, ruffle my bangs nervously, then wear the cap again.  
Well, maybe he didn't appreciate too much romanticism, after all.

"Have you gone insane?!" Ryo's altered voice makes me jolt, and I turn. He's here, facing me, and for a moment I simply stare at the deep frown marking his face.  
Then, I crack up.

"You crossed the river," I tell him, smiling eagerly.  
"Yeah, so what, you moron?!"  
"You crossed the river for me," I explain, in a sweeter voice.

He stares at me, and as we look into each other's orbs I know he's finally and entirely realized where I'm hinting at.  
The lovers of the myth, forever separated by the Amanogawa river as a punishment.

"Because there's a bridge, I could do it," he slowly tells me, looking straight at me with those captivating black orbs of his.

"There's a bridge, so there's a possibility," I reply, playing along with him. This is us, truly, deeply and always. The best thing ever.

"Of course there is," he says. "Moron. MORON."  
He walks closer to me, looking just... terribly attractive. And emotional. And… Darn. I bet he'd kiss me now, if only we could.  
I'm about to pull his hips to me. I swear.

"And I cannot even say you tricked me here tonight, because I was the one asking you out," he suddenly whines. "Fuck, Ohkura."

I crack up again, and he's grinning too, this time.  
I need to touch him. Like, right now.

"Ryochan, I-"  
"Can't we go back home together?" He asks me, in his hoarse, sexy low voice. "Please..."  
I'd purr in his arms, if only I could.

"On Tanabata, even the forbidden lovers were granted a meeting," I remind him, in the most collected voice I can.  
He bites his lip, while calling a taxi.

We're crossing the river together this time; he's quiet, walking by my side, and I'm beaming.

He drags me on the couch once we're at his place, he's repeating my name over and over again, until we're done and he's pulling my hair breathing hard on my throat. Saying that the similarities with the Tanabata lovers are gone and forever. That after the breakups that tore us so long apart we won't be over, this time. We won't be separated.  
He's talking suddenly cocky, claiming me again.

I get the feeling he's being right.  
My thumbs take their time smoothing the bare skin of his hips.

He looks so much in love. I know the way he feels for me, and he knows mine.  
He has yet to say a word of complaint about my green hair, also. I guess he must like me for real.  
I'm blessed, I'm so lucky.

He kisses me on the mouth, then rewards me with one of those trademark embarrassed smiles of his, the most special one. 

Have I already said that sometimes I adore Ryochan?

*owari*

**Author's Note:**

> The Chuo Ohashi bridge I mention is the one (resembling a white swan imho ^^) you can often see in the manga/anime March comes in like a lion by Chica Umino. It's located for real in the Chuo district in Tokyo.


End file.
